


Crónicas de un gato a medianoche

by LilaGaela



Series: Mi headcanon de Winx Club [2]
Category: Winx Club
Genre: Alternate Canon, Ancient Egyptian Literature & Mythology, Angst, Drabble Collection, During Canon, Gen, Grimdark, Pre-Canon, Surreal
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27807634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilaGaela/pseuds/LilaGaela
Summary: *Esta es una compilación de todos mis drabbles relacionados al headcanon que creé para mi fic de Winx Club "Sombras inmarcesibles". Es profundamente surrealista y contiene, más que nada, character studies. Algunos drabbles se sitúan antes o después de la línea temporal del fic, retratando OC's que todavía no aparecen en la trama principal.
Series: Mi headcanon de Winx Club [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034586
Kudos: 1





	1. Alas arrancadas

Lleva lacerada la espalda y sus alas, arrancadas. La sangre bulle desde dos cortes profundos. Flagelándola cada vez que debe inclinarse o flexionar sus brazos.

Existe un cierto magnetismo en el reflejo de las luces neón sobre el líquido rojo. Como contemplar una de esas extrañas obras abstractas: abarrotadas de contrastes y colores discordantes, colocados sin orden ni concierto. Y, sin embargo, dando la sensación de asfixia, de vida que se escapa y de movimientos erráticos, forzados.

El hada se arrastra a duras penas, sabiendo que el Concilio ha ganado. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonta de creer lo contrario?


	2. Tentáculos armónicos

Parada frente a un atril dorado rebosante de partituras, el hada sujetaba su flauta traversa con la maestría que sólo las horas de práctica pueden conceder. El sonido agitado de una melodía hacía reverberar las ventanas del apartamento. Los altibajos arañaban el aire como bailarinas de ballet. El silbido que el instrumento emitía, aunque ejecutado casi a la perfección, a ratos se sentía atropellado y con los tiempos respetados a duras penas.

Las sombras titilaban a través de la sala, como hipnotizadas por el ritmo. Ahora tocaba una meseta, notas cercanas entre sí vibrando con gracia en el aire. Un tembloroso crescendo rebotaba contra las paredes, alzando el eco contra los muebles. La base musical de piano se colaba desde los parlantes como retahílas de vapor; su canto seguía un compás perfecto, un ritmo sin titubeos, pero falto de emociones y de calor humano. Mientras, ella avanzó hacia la parte final de la canción, un juego de notas cada vez más lento, con un aroma a nostalgia y el regusto amargo de la tristeza combinado con el sabor seco de los nervios. La canción fue retrayendo sus tentáculos con calma, volviendo al corazón de la flautista con un atisbo de alivio.

Un relajado sopor se instaló en el lugar, acomodándose cual gato en la cama de su dueño. Unos instantes después, cuando los últimos remanentes de la pieza musical habían terminado por filtrarse al exterior, un aliento cálido y dulce sacó al hada de sus pensamientos. Se llenó los pulmones con aquel olor a pastel recién horneado, percatándose del rugir de su estómago. Miró el reloj-gato que se aferraba a la pared: su ensayo se había extendido durante cuatro horas; la palidez de la luz de la luna se lo susurraba al oído. Con el corazón todavía latiendo a un ritmo inestable, se agachó para guardar la flauta en su estuche y cerró el libro de partituras. Se asomó por el balcón y la frescura incorpórea de la noche hizo ondear su chalina violeta.

Suave y con pelusillas brotándole por doquier, la bufanda de su madre olía a la calidez de un beso de buenas noches, al sonido crepitante de las tardes en familia, al dulce aroma de las canciones que solía cantarle.

Cómo la extrañaba.


	3. Trono de obsidiana

He rumiado mi venganza desde las eras más ignotas.

He descascarado los secretos del tiempo encerrada en este trono maldito.

Con los goteos ocasionales que alimentan esta luna negra, entre las cavernosas profundidades de su núcleo, lo único que ha existido siempre, he sido yo. Yo y el fuego de mis ojos, las llamas de mis pupilas que claman por su liberación. El esqueleto corroído por las penurias que ahora soy. Encadenada a un mundo que siempre repudié, atada a la eternidad sin poder hacer nada.

Pero un día descubrirás, amigo mío, que para lo único que sirven las horas muertas es para pensar.

Cada maldito segundo ha ido arrancando de mí hasta el más pequeño trozo de cordura, hasta el último eco provocado por mis lamentos, incluso las pocas recriminaciones que me atormentaban. Ahora, con mis carnes laceradas y mis ojos llameantes de venganza, clamaré lo que mi desgarrada garganta ya no puede: libertad.

El odio es un sentimiento muy pequeño, muy mortal, para describir lo que arde en mi interior.


	4. Luz y oscuridad

Y eran tan brillantes esos ojos, que la pequeña llama de luz que brotó de su mano era tan sólo una perla perdida entre los destellos del mar. Le acechaban, expectantes. Refulgiendo en un pútrido amarillo, con las pupilas como rendijas.

Concentró su energía entre sus dos manos, era ahora o nunca. El calor penetró el ambiente, y mientras la luz se intensificaba, más sombras arrancaba de los monstruos que se arremolinaban a su alrededor. Respiró hondo y separó sus brazos.

Los monstruos de alquitrán le saltaron encima con traqueteo y el sonido de piedras raspando. La luz se tornó corrupta, como los remanentes de un eclipse. Empezó a temblar y desgarró el aire con un grito de guerra. Los monstruos se incineraron. El silencio pesó en el aire, otra vez. El Lord jadeó antes de tronarse el cuello y escudriñar la oscuridad de _la_ caverna.

El sonido de manos aplaudiendo con lentitud le hizo virar enseguida. Una mujer translúcida emergió de las tinieblas. Estaba demacrada y esquelética, sin embargo, su voz era profunda y cavernosa.

—Te he estado observando, humano —y una sonrisa ponzoñosa se le formó en el rostro—, y déjame decirte que estoy —se relamió los labios resecos— complacida.

— ¿Quién eres? —le increpó el Lord, poniéndose en guardia.

Pero ella pasó de él, con los ojos brillando con malicia. Su armadura tintineó y las pesadas cadenas lamieron el suelo con un quejido.

—Tengo un trato que proponerte —anunció la antigua diosa, dándole la espalda al Lord— y estoy segura de que no podrás negarte.

Un brillo de malicia alumbró sus hundidas cuencas.


	5. Alas rotas

Yacía una chica sobre la arenosa playa de un mar muerto. El suave oleaje le daba palmadas rítmicas en el rostro. La desolada luz púrpura de un amanecer contaminado, en cambio, se lo acariciaba. Su cabello estaba revuelto y desparramado, su brazo izquierdo se extendía hacia un horizonte inalcanzable, hacia el vaporoso manto de tul que cubría al océano. Y pegajosa como la brea, la neblina se adhería a la piel y a los ropajes azul oscuro de la chica.

En esa playa, sólo flotaban la tristeza y el rencor.

En ese suelo, languidecían una chica y sus alas rotas.


	6. Cenizas quedan

Nada podrá salvarnos de lo que se avecina.

Sólo somos dos hadas aquí, en el fin del mundo. Contemplando cómo el fuego reduce a cenizas todo lo que más amábamos. Temiendo cada sombra que pasa, viendo a esas terribles bestias de alquitrán arrasar todo a su paso. Nada parece ser suficiente para acabar con ellas...

La luz podría haber sido nuestra salvación. He estado probando unos cuantos conjuros de ese tipo sobre las bestias, pero mi energía arcana se agota demasiado rápido cuando los uso. Y ahora, con la Orden de las Sacerdotisas del Sol, disuelta y su templo, destruido, ¿qué nos depara el futuro?

Ese fénix ha sido más astuto de lo que imaginábamos. Él lo sabía. Sabía qué era lo único capaz de vencerlo... y lo destruyó desde dentro, con engaños y manipulación.

No, ni el Gran Dragón podrá restaurar jamás lo que Solaria fue...


	7. Sol moribundo

Yazco desolada. Apartada y aterrada en mi cama en un rincón que las diosas olvidaron. La luz, que solía acunarme en sus rayos gratos, que otrora me abrazaba y reconfortaba, ahora está maldita. Desciende en cascada desde los ventanucos de mi habitación estrecha cual hálito putrefacto y viscoso sobre mi piel. Me perfora los párpados, anega mis retinas y satura mi mente con su brillo enceguecedor. Soy inmune a ella... debería serlo, mas ahora me lacera el alma. En mi refugio, solía juguetear con ella en ocasiones. Pero entonces comenzó a provocarme más y más asco cada vez.

Trago en seco, abro la boca y saboreo su incorpórea textura, pero ella sólo me escalda el corazón. Oh, el mundo extraño se ha teñido de gris y mis miedos me persiguen ya no en las sombras, sino en la luz de la que me alimentaba. La inanición y la sangre rugiendo en mis oídos me matarán algún día, de eso estoy segura. Mi único consuelo reposa en un acuerdo, una promesa para mantenernos a salvo. Temo que aquello también haya terminado por desvanecerse...

Me decían sol, rampante e iridiscente, embebida de tonalidades alucinantes y atrayente como el faro a los barcos. Me llamaban sol. Sin embargo, quienes lo hacían desconocen que estoy agonizando y que sólo es cuestión de tiempo que mi luz se extinga en el vasto universo de la desesperación y la ansiedad. Mi yo se ha desprendido de mí porque he perdido el fuego que me acompañaba. Solo permanecen los recuerdos empolvados de ella, el polvo que respiro y con el que me atraganto.

Mi yo es mi Sombra, mi Sombra son mis demonios acechando desde mi luz amada, mi luz arrebatada de todo calor, el calor enterrado en mi memoria y mi memoria oxidándose mientras me veo desde fuera, tan presa de mí misma... convirtiéndome en un sol moribundo.


	8. ¡Huye!

Y ahí estaba yo. En un recinto enorme y tétrico, sin ninguna idea en la mente y con una mochila llena de pedacitos de mi vida.

Miré un precioso jardín a través de los ventanales, y cuando llegue ahí, también reinaba la calma. No, calma no es la palabra correcta. Más bien, se trataba de una ausencia de ruidos, pesada y amenazante. Los pájaros no cantaban, la gravilla casi no crujía bajo mis pies. Ni siquiera el viento agitaba los árboles. Tragué en seco. Sin embargo, seguí caminando, adentrándome cada vez más en este infierno gris y verde. Pocos pasos después, divisé una banca de parque, pero lejos de darme tranquilidad algo tan cotidiano, un estremecimiento recorrió mi cuerpo al notar la pátina de sangre seca que la cubría.

La única imperfección en medio de esta obsesiva e inhumana pulcritud.

No sé cuál resultaba más macabra, esas manchas que no eran un accidente, o que todo estaba perturbadoramente impoluto.

Tengo que salir de aquí.


	9. Al borde

El hada comenzó a retroceder, acercándose al borde de la dimensión Obsidiana. Un paso cada vez, la feroz ventisca le azotaba las piernas. Silbando y chocando contra la flotante dimensión, una melodía sobrecogedora que auguraba una caída terrible. Las alas de Bloom se agitaban sin control, al igual que su pelo, al igual que sus lágrimas arrastradas por el viento. Stella forcejeó contra los brazos de Brandon y Helio, cayendo al suelo y lastimándose los codos. Se arrastró hacia el hada de la llama del Dragón.

—¡No tienes que hacerlo sola! Lo enfrentaremos juntas, como siempre, ¿recuerdas? —trató de sonreírle—. Como cuando rescatamos a Tecna de la dimensión Omega y ella terminó salvándonos a nosotras. Como cuando el papá de Musa no quería apoyar sus sueños. Como cuando vencimos a las Trix tantas veces que no me acuerdo. Y nos reiremos de esto luego, Bloom, nos reiremos y haremos una fiesta e invitaremos a los chicos y Griselda nos dirá que nos comportemos como hadas adultas —parloteó con la voz rota.

Bloom bajó la vista en respuesta.

—Pero, por favor, no tienes que hacerlo sola. Estamos aquí para ti —le rogó el hada del sol y de la luna, luego de tomar aire.

—Stella... —musitó Bloom, con voz queda.

La rubia ya estaba sólo a unos pasos de ella. Trató de pararse, pero bastó un poco de peso para que sus piernas temblaran como gelatina y el hada cayera.

—No quiero que les hagan daño —la pelirroja llenó sus pulmones de aire y sentenció—, no quiero que mueran —tragó saliva, recordando las veces que alguna de sus amigas había estado inconsciente. No podría soportar si ellas, si ellas se desvaneciesen también— no quiero perderlas. No quiero perderlas porque son lo único que tengo y no me perdonaría si las pierdo.

El filo del abismo ya se había clavado en las plantas de sus pies, era hora.

Bloom se dejó caer, y lo último que sus amigos vieron de ella fue una mata de pelo rojizo y un brillo amarillo que resplandecía en la oscuridad.


	10. Lenushas de tiempos lejanos

El rostro surcado por dos cicatrices paralelas. Profundas. Imposiblemente rectas.

Desde el borde de su ceja izquierda, caían con languidez hasta la comisura derecha de sus labios. Mutilaban sus párpados y atravesaban su nariz.

Eran el recuerdo de tiempos que el hada preferiría olvidar.

El ancestral y furioso viento que se paseaba a sus anchas por las praderas de Whisperia, golpeaba la piel expuesta de su cara. Deleitándose con el danzar enrevesado de sus mechones y su capa. Hacía poco que su capucha yacía desparramada en su espalda. La ventisca le recordaba un pasado lejano que no estaba segura de haber vivido alguna vez. ¿Eran suyos los recuerdos de una niña pelirroja jugando con su amiga en un campo de cristalinas lenushas? ¿Había estado su corazón libre de la Corrupción alguna vez?

El aire que estremecía los pastos, estremecía también su alma. Pues se parecía a las ventiscas de una otoñal Gardenia. Llena de colores suaves y emociones llevaderas. Iluminada con un Sol que no era ni mágico ni maldito, perfumadas por los reconfortantes olores de la niñez. Con las calles rebosantesde comida recién horneada y productos vistosos. Con el sabor a la paz que sólo puede dar el saber tu lugar en el mundo.

Pero todo eso se había desvanecido, ahora lucía viejo y desteñido, como esas polaroids antiguas.


	11. Alto de las Ancestras

El viento rugía con ferocidad a través de las praderas de Whisperia. Se escuchaba como un huracán inclemente, agitando los cabellos verdes de la tierra. Las cinco hadas se estremecieron. De haber estado caminando entre los pastizales, tan sólo sus alas se asomarían. Sus mejillas se helaban mientras sus ojos contemplaban cómo el sol moría en el horizonte. La luz agonizante arrancaba destellos de las nubes, que eran arrastradas por el vendaval. No se oía nada.

No se oía nada más que el latido desbocado de sus corazones y el vaivén del pasto.

Unas tumbas siniestras les recordaban el porqué de estar allí. Impasibles, rígidas como la piedra de la que estaban hechas, las figuras de Belladona, Lysslis y Tharma las observaban. Sus cuencas vaciadas de toda chispa, sin pupilas, en expresiones estoicas y acechantes. Esos ojos pétreos habían visto llegar a unas muy ansiosas hadas, que volaban tratando de no hacer ruido. Como si temiesen alterar el pesado silencio que se cernía en el Alto de las Ancestras.

No tenían opción, se repetían. Era lo único que podía hacerse.

¿Lo era?


	12. Último día

La guerra ha corroído este mundo, lentamente, hasta las entrañas.

Basta con echarle una ojeada a las ventanas tapiadas, los campos quemados, la quietud incómoda que ni el viento es capaz de llevarse.

Con el olor acre de las cenizas inundándole las fosas nasales, un hada morena se prepara para luchar. Carga sus músculos con un poco de energía arcana, atenta. Los dos puños al frente y las piernas listas para saltar. Se apega a la desconchada pared y un halo de polvo la recibe. Traga saliva, mira a los costados, el corazón le retumba en los oídos. Baja una mano callosa hacia su pantorrilla, donde descansa la empuñadura de su navaja. El ambiente es opresivo, le tiemblan las rodillas. Los muebles carcomidos le arrancan sombras a la luz mortecina que se cuela por las rendijas. Retira su mano delsuave mango y desliza su larguirucho arco fuera de la vaina.

Probablemente sean sus últimos tiros. Ella sabe que morirá hoy. Morirá hoy, en esta misión suicida que ya no recuerda para qué servía.


	13. Despertar

Ha despertado.

Ha despertado en un mundo que no conoce, en medio de unos rostros que no le son familiares, confundida como una pequeña hormiga en la colonia ajena. Seres extraños le rodean, parlando en un idioma que no comprende. Péndulos resonando en su cerebro anquilosado, ristras de óxido entre sus engranajes, zumbidos furibundos en sus oídos.

Ha despertado la primera mecanoide.

Y lo ha hecho, en un mundo que no conoce.


	14. Define vida

Define vida.

Enterarte de tu ambiente. Estar programado con genes o, ¿tal vez no? Poder reproducirte.

Yo las cumplía todas. Pero aun así, no era humana. No estaba _viva_.

Y la multitud a mí alrededor lo notaba. Al parecer, de entre todos ellos, mi alma mecánica era la única defectuosa. Diferente a ellos por estar hecha de metal y no de carne. Sólo veían en mí, a un montón de chatarra obsoleta. No valía ni como para piezas de repuesto para esos modernos robots defensores.

Creen que una cosa como yo no puede trascender.

Al saltar desde aquí, ellos entenderán.


	15. Su pequeña

Era su pequeña.

La esbelta mujer que ahora descansa dentro de un ataúd era su pequeña.

La que le cantaba canciones los domingos por la tarde. A la que le narraba cuentos fantasiosos antes de dormir. A la que siempre recordaría como la chica de la sonrisa fácil y mirada profunda, era su pequeña. Tan leal, tan amable y de palabras tan suaves como la seda.

Con el paso de las estaciones, la anciana hechicera contempló con orgullo, cómo su hija crecía y se convertía en una alquimista ingeniosa y apasionada. Siempre tratando de complacer a su madre, sin darse cuenta de que ella ya la adoraba.

El día en que nació su hija, la vida de la antigua comandante había recobrado el sentido. Como aquella epifanía en medio de un bosque, al constatar que las hojas caen en otoño y que la nieve pinta el invierno. Un acontecimiento tan natura y tan obvio, que cabría preguntarse cómo de ciego se estuvo antes.

Esa pequeña cosita de piel morena y ojos violáceos que acunaba entre sus brazos era su hija. Y casi no podía creérselo. Bastaba con verla jugar, bastaba con oír su burbujeante risa de bebé, bastaba con darle el beso de buenas noches y entonces velar su sueño. Bastaba que su hija le dijera que la amaba para pensar que todo aquello era un bonito sueño.

Un sueño que había sido roto por la guerra.


	16. Irises infectas

Con la magia entre las manos, los reyes rojos bajo las cejas y las irises infectadas, el Caos será sembrado. En este mundo que graba todo, que observa lo impensable. En este destino impávido y deshilachado por las penas. En esta vida, que no es eterna.


End file.
